The Secret Admirer
by Lexie J Potter
Summary: Hermione receives a letter at dinner from a secret admirer. Who wrote this letter and why didn't they tell her in person? Can she figure it out with Ginny's help? She doesn't have much time because graduation is just around the corner. After that she will never know the truth.


**A/N: **This was going to be a one shot but the story was going to be far too long so it will go on.

**The Secret Admirer**

Hermione sat at the Gryfindor table reading a book and finishing up her dinner. There was barely anyone left in the Great Hall as dinner was almost over. She was utterly surprised when a beautiful phoenix landed atop of her book. She admired the beautiful bird and gently petted the bird. She took the letter from his beak and he flew up into the air and disappeared in a ball of flame. Glancing at the envelope she slipped her finger behind the seal and pulled the letter out.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_ As I was staring at the fire today, I could only think of how much I love you and how it tears me apart inside that I have not been able to tell you. I wish I could scream at the top of my lungs to the world that I love Hermione Granger. There are some things I must tell you so that I at least have the pleasure of knowing that you are aware of my thoughts and feelings._

_ Firstly, you already know that I am not a perfect person. As much as I would like to think I am I know I'm not perfect. There are many things I have done that I wish I could take back. However, I have learned from my experiences and will not repeat my mistakes. There are something I have done that I wish I could take back such as, times where my actions may have hurt you. I am truly sorry if anything I have done has hurt you. I live with my mistakes everyday and the pain that comes along with them. I wish that every time a stray tear escapes your beautiful eyes that it would be me you run to and I would always catch all of your tears and take away your pain. I am trying to become a better person, and show a side of myself that I have always hidden. _

_Before I go there is one thing I want you to know, I have found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new. The reason will always be you._

_Love Always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

A few teardrops slowly slipped down her cheeks. Hermione knew she was important with her efforts in the war, helping Harry to defeat Voldemort. This however, was completely different just from someone knowing her they have chosen to change their life and she wanted to know who the person is. They also said they loved her, when she felt unlovable because all of efforts to get Ron to notice her were ignored and when he finally realized his feelings she had moved on. Hermione bolted up to the Gryfindor common room in search of Ginny. She found her sitting on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Ginny you are never going to believe it, when I was sitting at breakfast this beautiful phoenix landed on my book and dropped off this letter," Hermione exclaimed shoving the letter into Ginny's hands. Ginny carefully unfolded the letter and read it.

"Wow, this is so sweet. Someone wants to change their life just for knowing you. That doesn't happen often. We have to figure out who this is," Ginny finally declared.

"I know I'm just not sure where to start. This guy loves me and wants to change his life around because of me, but I have not the slightest idea of who he is or where to find him," Hermione replied.

"Well, we will begin slowly; it is obviously someone who is afraid to tell you their feelings but why would be the question. They could be afraid of rejection, afraid of what others might think, or possibly even both. That should knock off Gryfindor boys because none of them would be ashamed to tell you the truth, well Neville might have been too shy before but he declared his love for Luna and he hasn't been so shy since the final battle. Next he says he isn't perfect, but would like to think he is he could be a stuck up person or he could just be a normal person admitting that he has imperfections. Well that doesn't really help us take anyone on the list because every house would like to think they are perfect because they are in houses that hold true to their choices and actions. They do say they have done many things they wish they hadn't and they may have hurt you with their actions. Well the Ravenclaws although jealous of your intelligence they respect you. The Hufflepuffs don't really do a lot wrong and I can't think of a single one of them that has ever done anything that might have hurt you. That leaves the Slytherins so we have it narrowed down to Malfoy, Zambini, Nott, and Goyle. Goyle's only thought of perfection is his blood and he wouldn't know how to write this letter if the words were written before him and all he had to do was copy them. So that leaves three guys we have to investigate," Ginny knowledgably stated.

"I can't believe you got all of that from the letter, I will never understand how you do that," Hermione responded.

"That's just like I will never understand how you can memorize every book you have ever read."

"Hey, that's not fair I don't remember every book I ever read!"

"Oh yea prove me wrong what was your least favorite book to read when you were 10?"

"A tale of two cities by Charles Dickens it was a great book I just didn't like to read it all the time."

"Exactly my point every book you have memorized, the memory may slip your mind for a fraction of a second but in no time at all it just springs forward like a snake. Speaking of snakes let's get down to business. In the morning I'm ready for bed now and tomorrow is the perfect day to start because it's Saturday. Good night Hermione see you bright and early."

**A/N**: Surprise for the first person to tell me the band and song that inspired this story. Please review after reading.


End file.
